25 Things To Know
by teawithhoney
Summary: 25 Things the general public may or may not know about Lexie Grey. Just a quick glimpse at a character we should know more about. Mentions of Mer/Lexie relationship and a little angsty dash of Alexie.


**A/N: **We really don't know too much about the little sister who is Lexie Grey. And that kind of sucks, because she's my favorite character. Then again, it also gives us fans more room for the imagination . . . . So here are my thoughts. And I own nothing. I am not Shonda Rhimes, or various things that have occurred would never have happened. But I digress.

1.) Lexie Grey's real first name is Lexie. That's it. She's not sure what her parents were thinking (they probably weren't) but she's stuck with it now. She wishes she could say she was Alexis or Alexandria, but she's just Lexie.

2.) Lexie's high school was tiny. It was the kind of tiny where you not only knew everyone's names, but also how many siblings they had, and probably where they lived. Lexie doubts she would have been popular if not for that.

3.) Lexie was the only one of her friends back in high school who really didn't mind blood. In fact, she thought it was kind of cool. Her friends thought she was a little crazy because of it. That hurt.

4.) Lexie broke her leg when she was fifteen. Everyone kept asking to use her crutches. It kind of pissed her off, but it also gave her an excuse to talk about x-rays.

5.) Seattle doesn't do anything for her. Your hometown is supposed to evoke some kind of affection or something, but all Lexie felt when she came back was empty. She felt no love for her city. Now that her mother is no longer here, Seattle isn't Lexie's home. It's just her duty.

6.) The summer she was sixteen, Lexie went to France, Paris actually, to learn French. She still thinks of it as one of the best experiences of her life.

7.) Lexie thinks people who do the whole love at first sight thing have no sense of self-preservation. That or they're really sure about what they want. Either way, it's never going to happen to her. She'd be too afraid anyway.

8.) She wasn't the maid of honor at Molly's wedding. Molly's best friend Julie was. Lexie was spared having to make a toast to a marriage she wasn't sure would last. But still. Molly's her sister. It kind of sucks when your little sister doesn't ask you to be her maid of honor.

9.) Lexie always wished she had an older sister so she didn't constantly have to be the responsible one. Meredith isn't the sister she imagined, but Lexie's glad to have her anyway. Because right now, she really, really, really needs a big sister.

10.) Lexie totally picked up on the whole sudoku thing way before it got popular.

11.) Even at the beginning, Lexie had a feeling the thing with Alex would end in tears. She knew her emotions would get the better of her. But she ignored her instincts and got hurt anyway. At least there's one trait Meredith and she share.

12.) Lexie's New Year's resolution was to stop drinking completely. She was never big on it anyway. Lexie can't turn out like her father. She can't.

13.) It hurt that Alex had another girlfriend. Although maybe Lexie was never his girlfriend to begin with. But that's not the point. It hurt that there was another woman, yeah, but what really got Lexie was that the woman was married. And that made Alex like her mother. And Lexie never quite forgave her mother for being the mistress before the wife. And her father . . . . It's easier just to ignore it all. She hates that Alex reminded her.

14.) Lexie pretty much always knew she wanted to be a doctor. She doesn't believe God had anything to do with it, but some part of her feels healing wasn't just a choice, but a calling. It's silly.

15.) Lexie really, really wishes she had a better grasp on her emotions. She hates that people can read her so easily. It makes her even more vulnerable.

16.) Cherries are her favorite fruit. She loves them even more than she hates apples.

17.) Lexie always wished she played the piano instead of the trombone. She'd picked the trombone as a way to stick it to . . . someone. Only it gave her a headache too. Not to mention the lowest grades on her report card.

18.) When Lexie said she wasn't the kind of girl who slept around, she meant it. She's never had a one night stand (unless the thing with Alex counts) because it's her rule never to do something she'll recall with shame weeks later when she's falling asleep. The rule doesn't always keep her from doing stupid things, but it does give Lexie a feeling of control.

19.) Lexie has this weird belief that by saving lives, she's evening out her divine score card or something. A life for every sin. But there are too many sins and too many lost patients.

20.) Meredith isn't the only one who dyed her hair when she was a teenager. Only Lexie went with a somewhat safer maroon.

21.) All throughout high school and college, Lexie ran track. Endurance running wasn't really her thing; she was more of a sprinter. This could be an analysis of Lexie's personality, but she prefers to think the point is that she's not running away. She's just running.

22.) Chekhov is her favorite author. Lexie often wished she was a better writer so she could be an author-doctor, too. But years ago she concluded she's just a bit too self-absorbed to be a truly good observer of human nature.

23.) Her dream house has bay windows and a open porch in front. Because Lexie's old-fashioned like that.

24.) Lexie is the kind of girl who needs commitment, but she's afraid of marriage. She has been surrounded by ruined marriages since she was born. Lexie wants the white dress, and the shared tax return forms, and the kids, but she's scared. Is she an Ellis or a Susan? She doesn't want to be either.

25.) Small spaces make her feel safe. That's why she hides in the closet.


End file.
